onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ruxax/Archive1
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Skypiea page. Character Category The Supernovas should not have the category Grand Line Characters (unless it is Apoo and Urouge) simply because they already have their home sea mentioned. By that same logic Luffy and co should also count as Grand Line Characters simply because they are currently located in that area.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 13:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what the official stance on this is, but I would avoid putting the category "Grand Line Characters" on characters who have been introduced in the Grand Line but have been separately mentioned to be from some other sea. In this case the majority of the Supernovas. That way we also avoid overloading characters with categories. :I would make one exception though and that is if they have been living in the Grand Line for a longer time even if they are not from the Grand Line. It is the same logic that Sanji is both a character from North Blue(were he was born) and East Blue(were he grew up).--Uncanny Ultrabeast 13:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Ultrabeast ; not only pirates but marines and Enies Lobby staff. Tipota 14:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Ruxax 14:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Image Category There is no reason to categorize unused images or images that used on user pages. Unused images should be deleted. Tipota 15:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to add category to your image but it would be even better if you redirect them like it is explained in Category:Portraits. Unfortunaly you can not do it with the add category button. If you do not understand something do not hesitate to ask Kdom 18:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I understand your reference, what I mean is instead of adding just Category:Plot images it is better to add something like Category:Plot images or . That helps to classify the files in the category at the correct letter Kdom 19:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Kid and Heart Pirates resistance to Haki *In chapter 503 Rayleigh said: "So you Guys Saved him did you?" referred to Straw hat pirates. *Chapter 504 Rayleigh apologizes to Heart and Kid Pirates *Chapter 504 a Heart pirate’s member said: "I almost lost consciousness …." The scene cut off in the anime. Only Straw hats did not affect the burst of Haki. Note: Did you read the canon policy? ''Tipota 16:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Explaination for the dupelicates The coumminty portal was considered all we needed back in 2006, it was meant to be the focus of the wikia. Then we got the (then) overkeen editor Joekido, who pretty much copy + pasted heeps of stuff from elsewhere. Long story short, we've never found or gotten round to sorted his stuff out, he overloaded us (there were just 6-8 regluars at the time) with stuff we didn't have time to sort out. So things got on top of us. I'd say more on the matter, but its not fair to keep referring to the mess Joe left for us like that. It really needs a purge... Pitty no one has gotten around to sorting this out, but we keep getting ourselves busy on other projects. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Category I've seen that you have update some main page category. Actually I think there is some redundancy between the Help Pages, the , the ... Maybe that is worth a dicussion in the Forum:Index/Site_Problems. I started a discussion once about the category tree, but it did not have much success. About the , beside the sandbox, such pages shall not exist. The ones that remains are early pages which should, in my opinion, be removed. Pages belonging to users such as your do not need to be categorized. Kdom 17:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) My test pages I'll sort them out tomorrow, I need one of those to stay, I haven't decided which to keep... Properly "Super Duper Testy Page" because the name brings a smile to my face. One-Winged Hawk 21:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) There is a if you need one for test (actually there is even 2) Kdom 21:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Chartab Can you fix this Media:tab3.jpg? Misc section users with different screen resolution might have this problem. Compare with to find the differences. Introduction ' ' '''Abilities and Powers' History Character Development Misc. Tipota 09:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Misc. could possibly be merged with "Introduction", thus removing it all together. One-Winged Hawk 18:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Help Hello Template experts ! Do you think it is possible to create a mother template with the tab functionnality (like the Template:Template for the Naviboxes or the Template:NaviTable for the Arc Templates so that it become easier to create new ones. Thanks Kdom 18:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks that was fast! It seems indeed easy to handle. I just let you, Tipota and Angel agree on the final details. Then maybe we can update the current tab templates using this one Kdom 21:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Las Camp An location that was under pirate attack in chapter 582 Joekido 22:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Thanks for the link which explains how to create a page. Now I wonder how people did to link the 3 vs. of the List of fights : Captain Morgan arc to their different fights' pages. For example, how would you do to link a vs. '''to a '''Roronoa Zoro vs. Juracule Mihawk page. , 21:18, April 29, 2010. My reasons There was a reason why I created list of battles, incidents, skirmish, conflicts and wars on the event pages before it got deleted. I'm marely merging VS battles with bigger articles because we don't need pages based on VS. battles and if I merge them it would give me the reason to restart the event that MF deleted. I'm only orgenizing things here. Joekido 23:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Stop acting like Drunk Samurai by putting everything up for deletion without discssing frist. Joekido 10:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk page When you see something that is obviously wrong like duplicate pages or file, there is no need to discuss it. Redirect the redundant page to the one that you find the most complete. In case of files there is a Duplicate template that you can use. Kdom 19:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) forum header templates They sort of... make the forums work... Or something... Basically we NEED them otherwise "new pages" behave badly when you click "creatge new topic" or whatever the green button is called. One-Winged Hawk 12:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) forum I don't get it, in your first message you say sticky thread are good and in the next that they aren't. Wich one do you want me to answer to ? Those are forums that should be clearly separate from the other since they have to be found easily by users. That's why they are in the sticky section and they belong to the site problem part. Kdom 21:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think that the main menu should contain only the major Sub-forums. On a content point of view, the 2 we are discussing are very specific and only deal with site problems, that is why I don't think they deserve to be in the Index. I don't think that their visibility is an issue, they were not that visible before. Also I find it good that only regular members know about them. But if you want them to be visible everywhere you can put them in the Kdom 08:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Forum Memory lapse... I just woke up after a afternoon nap. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 17:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Followed pages From your user page comment, I think that you may have the same problem as me. Do you know if there is something similar to the raw system that we used to have concerning the watchlist. Because deleting the pages one by one is not really practical. If there is none, I think I will ask them to add one. Kdom 21:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Gallery widths There isn't a real advantage to setting the widths of the thumbnails at all and they are simply not needed. The little it does change isn't worth it. One-Winged Hawk 11:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter, uneeded coding is uneeded coding. I understand perfectly clear, its just circumstance of adding something to the gallery does not mean the coding should stay ultimate and indefiantely. One-Winged Hawk 13:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Shiki? Creator? I believe that Shiki and Dr. Indigo are the creators of the Devil Fruit on that strange island and after 20 years of research, this is what he meant by hell on Earth. Main reasons are thye mention the rare plants of the island and in chapter 0, no one from that chapter shows the use of a Devil Fruit power even though many of the characters shown later on in the present use their powers frequently.